Twisted Dreams
by Blair Willow
Summary: What's wrong with being a nice normal, well almost normal Slytherin girl? Nothing, of course unless you're Holly Brandrith. Lately she's had dreams and many are coming true. Hogwarts is becoming chaotic, oh what's a girl to do?
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Twisted Dreams  
  
In this story, James and Lily are already dating in their seventh year. This is all totally made up, except for the names of some of my characters, that are of course in JK Rowling's Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy my story, and I would love and reviews that could be given.**  
  
¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤  
  
Holly woke up and bolted up straight. She was drenched in cold sweat and she shivered as it ran down her back. She shook her head slowly and put her head in her hands. _What's going on? Where are these dreams coming from?_ Almost all her dreams were about people or things being injured, ruined or even killed. There was the occasional good dream every now and then, but they never came often enough.  
  
She was from the Slytherin house. She was kind unlike most of the people in it and often wondered why she was sorted there, instead of in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. In fact most of her friends were in those two houses and she was almost always in their common room instead of hers. Her long, blonde hair framed her somewhat pale face, and she had to keep pushing it out of her face whenever the wind ended up blowing it into her face. Her pale blue eyes pierced a person's thoughts and made many cower. She was unusually attractive for a Slytherin girl in all reality.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips as she slipped out of bed and threw on a cloak and stepped into a pair of shoes. Quietly she left the drafty girls dorm and slipped out of the common room, and began to wander around the school. Her sight was keen in the dark and everything was clear to her vision. She slipped her hands inside her cloak and rested one upon her wand, just in case something happened or she got caught. With every twist and turn of a corridor or every staircase she came to, she checked to make sure no one was following her. All of her wandering eventually brought her the entrance door of Hogwarts and she decided a breath of fresh air would be nice. She pulled one of the doors open and stepped out into the cool night air. She took a deep breath and sighed, and stepped out onto the grounds.  
  
She found herself wandering aimlessly across the quiet grounds at Hogwarts. She wasn't all too sure where she was going, but it was something for her to do, and get rid of her thoughts on her dreams. She realized she had been outside for hours when a bolt of lightning lit the black sky and thunder could be heard rolling overhead. She tilted her head back as the rain came falling down upon her face and she grinned. Looking around her she realized she probably should be inside studying for her potions test, and even though she was of the Slytherin house, she was not a favorite of Mr. Krickly. She ran to the entrance of Hogwarts, slipping and sliding as she went. Upon reaching the entrance she quickly glanced around her and slowly pushed the large oak doors open and stepped inside casting a spell on herself so she'd be dry.  
  
Her footsteps made soft scuffing noises as she made her way to the library. After wandering through many corridors and stairways, she ended up turning a corner and almost tripping over a figure sitting on the ground. She quickly stopped and looked down at the boy. She had seen him before. She knew that a lot of girls just went gah-gah or began to drool as he walked past, almost funny in her sight. Holly just stood there, wondering who exactly the person was and why they were here. She quickly looked around hoping not to be caught outside of the dorms, at this time of night.  
  
"Hullo there.... What are you doing out here?" She whispered.  
  
She looked intently at the boy. He seemed about her same age, but in the dimly lit corridor she couldn't be certain. The main thing that struck her as unusual were his bright green eyes. The seemed to glow with their own light, but reflected the dancing and twisting of the flaming torches. The boy never looked up at her, or made a movement to. He just silently sat there as though she wasn't even there, and had never spoken. She slowly put out a hand to touch the boy's shoulder, but quickly drew it back as soon as she had touched him. He was freezing cold, almost like ice. Something that wasn't natural or normal. Even at Hogwarts...  
  
¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤  
  
"James you can't be serious. We'll get caught, and get more detention with McGonagall." Remus shuddered and shook his head.  
  
James just shook his head and motioned for Remus and Sirius to follow him. He knew what he was doing and he wouldn't let any whining stop him from having a little fun. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He whispered as he touched a pieced of parchment with his wand. Ink began to flood over the parchment and it all formed itself to be a map with objects moving on it. James smiled as he looked over the map. "Well, well. What do we have here? Two children out of bed and together none the less. I say we go break up their party." He winked at his two friends and followed the directions of the map.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus, who gulped. He gave him a friend punch in the arm and waved at him so he might come. Remus was usually more then happy to follow and create trouble, but something just didn't seem right, but he followed them anyways.  
  
They followed their map for what seemed like an hour, and they finally approached what they came to find. They gasped though, at the sight. A girl, whose face was pale and she was curled up in a corner trying not to shake. There was a boy also pale, but he was the color of snow and he was unmoving. The first of the three to regain their composure was Remus. He quickly moved over to the girl who had begun to cry in her hands. He knelt down beside her and awkwardly put an arm over her shaking shoulders trying to comfort her.  
  
"Oh, don't cry, it's ok. Nothings going to happen." The girl slowly lifted her tear-streaked face. "What happened?"  
  
"I... I woke up after having a nightmare... and couldn't go back to sleep. I wandered around for a while and eventually ended up here. I touched him, and his skin was ice." She started to cry a little again. "It... it was just like my dream. A boy as cold as ice, and lifeless as death, would be found here at Hogwarts. It all happened, just like I had dreamed it." With that she hid her face in her arms and knees, and began to cry.  
  
Remus looked up at James and Sirius, who had turned their attention to the girl. Their faces must have mirrored his. _A girl who could dream the future and a dead boy in Hogwarts, it just doesn't seem right._ Remus moved his gaze back to the girl in his arms, because she had stopped crying and was looking at the three.  
  
"What's your name?" Remus questioned.  
  
"My name is Holly. I'm a seventh year Slytherin... You're Remus, James, and Sirius right? Fancy actually talking to you like this." Her face turned a shade pinker and she smirked a bit.  
  
Sirius grinned and decided to answer her. "You spoke correctly about who we are. We are the Marauders." He gave a slight bow, and James snickered in the background. "It's nice to meet you Holly." He looked around at everyone again. "If you don't mind, we'll come with you back to your dormitory, just in case something else happens."  
  
Holly stirred her gaze from Remus and nodded her head. "I would appreciate that very much." She slowly got up, using the wall for support, but was still a bit wobbly. _What have I gotten myself into this time?_ She began to topple over and Remus caught her.  
  
"Here, I've got you." He slipped an arm under hers and began to walk her back to Slytherin. He turned his head to look back and saw that James and Sirius were following close behind. He turned his head back to in front of him and quickly stopped moving. Straight ahead was a moving light. "Quickly hide!" He ducked behind two suits of armor and pulled Holly down with him. He saw James and Sirius hide, and noticed the light had come incredibly closer. _Oh crap, we're about to be caught!_  
  
¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤  
  
**Well I might have gone a bit too fast on this chapter, but I was in a hurry if you can't tell. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. It was very encouraging and great to hear. I hope you keep enjoying the story, and hopefully I'll be able to keep adding to it often, even though I'll be out of town for two and a half weeks. Well, here it goes.**  
  
¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤  
  
The light inched closer and a shiver ran up Holly's spine. Her eyes were huge with wonder and fright, as she was still trying to get over the shock of seeing the boy in the hallway. The light stopped in front of the first suit of armor. It bobbed and danced around as if it had a life all to it's own. It was mesmerizing and she seemed to loose herself inside the light. A soft, but firm warmth engulfed her. She opened her eyes and found herself being held by Remus. _How did this happen? _Became her only thought.  
  
Remus looked down at Holly as if in the knowledge that she had no idea what happened. He had seen the light and experienced the feeling of losing himself in it. That light was what had gotten him into trouble before. When he noticed Holly starting to get up he realized she had been staring at it and knew what was going on. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, holding on to her so she wouldn't be able to look into the light.  
  
Minutes went by as they sat there barely breathing, hoping not to get caught. The light soon disappeared around the corner and a sigh was let out of the four. Each slowly got up and quietly made their way toward the others.  
  
"You two ok?" asked James.  
  
Holly managed a slight nod, "Yes, I believe we're ok."  
  
"Good. We better get you back soon, before we find any other interruptions." After saying all this James set off on his way towards the Slytherin house.  
  
Holly looked at both Remus and Sirius who just shrugged their shoulders and began to follow James. She let out an exasperated sigh and followed the three. _Where are they going? This isn't how you get to Slytherin_. The Marauders had entered a small hole behind a statue.  
  
"Come on Holly. It's ok; we know what we're doing. Just hurry up and follow us." The voice was from within and she couldn't discern which of the Marauders it was. 'Pit, pat, pit, pat.' She heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. _They couldn't possibly have known someone was coming, not yet... _She dived into the hole when a shadowy figure came walking around the corner.  
  
The hole was pitch black, and would not be a good place for her to be if she was claustrophobic. Water dripped from the ceiling and fell with a plop upon Holly's head as she moved, startling her. _Where are we? _Her thought was soon answered when she ran into the back of Sirius, who had stopped while James made sure no one was around.  
  
"Ouch, warn someone when you're about to stop." She spoke a bit more harshly then she had intended, but the night had just sort of gotten aggravating.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're almost there. Just keep your voice down low," as he said this Sirius moved out of her way and out of the tunnel completely.  
  
Holly followed him and gasped a little bit when she emerged from the tunnel. She was staring straight at the portrait that would allow her to get back into her common room. She tore her gaze from the portrait and looked at each of the Marauders, unsure of whether to beam with happiness or to just to stare in amazement. She unconsciously shook herself and grinned.  
  
"Thank you. Without your help I probably would have gotten caught and would have detention at the moment, or I'd still be in that hallway crying scared to death. As it is, I don't know if I'll be able to get back to sleep." She sighed glanced back at the portrait. "I guess I'll be going now. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow? I'm sure we all have at least one class together. Thanks again." With that she smiled and waved to the Marauders and walked over to the portrait. "Dracona Learth." She whispered.  
  
"Hurry up and get inside. Don't you know it's night? You should be inside and asleep." Said the portrait of a cranky old man, as he swung open to reveal the Slytherin common room.  
  
"James shook his head and to turned to Remus to whisper, "Man, even the Slytherin portraits are evil. This guy is seems like he just got a prank pulled on him, though I swear it wasn't my fault." At this Remus just silently chuckled.  
  
Holly turned around a last time and waved, then spun around and silently climbed through the portrait. She strode past a Slytherin who had apparently fallen asleep trying to finish an essay and smiled inwardly. She quickly moved on and pulled her cloak closer around her as she neared her dormitory. A cool draft blew her hair from in front of her face and she gasped at it's feeling. She came to her door and quickly pushed it open, hoping to prevent it from squeaking. It worked for the most part and she quietly took off her cloak and slipped off her shoes and dove under her covers, pulling them up tightly around her neck, to stop the cold from seeping into her body.  
  
¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ((Back at the Gryffindor common room))  
  
"Either one of you recognize the name Eric Grive?" asked James, as he stared into the fading fire.  
  
Both Remus and Sirius shook their heads. The name was unfamiliar to them. Remus had his eyes transfixed on the fire, which had suddenly decided to come back to life. The dancing and twisting flames were reflected in his bright green eyes.  
  
"Remus...Remus, are you ok?" James spoke softly.  
  
"Oh...erm...Yea, I'm fine. Just caught up in my thoughts." He turned to face the other two Marauders, and sheepishly grinned. "Sorry, didn't mean to space out."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I can't stop thinking about that girl. If what she said was true, then she can see into the future through dreams. It's really unusual and not very common. I want to learn more about her and her dreams."  
  
Sirius winked at James and nodded to Remus. "I believe there's more to this then you're letting on. I think you have a thing for the Slytherin girl."  
  
Remus blushed a bit, but in the firelight you couldn't tell, he began to speak forcefully and with a hint of anger. "I do not have a _thing_ for Holly. She's from Slytherin and even though she seems very nice, I don't think I can learn to like a Slytherin. It wouldn't seem right." At this he nodded his head as if to make a point.  
  
"Right...it's ok, we understand." Another wink was passed between Sirius and James, but this time Remus saw it. He socked Sirius in the arm, because he was closer then James.  
  
"Oh come on." He got up and stalked off toward the boy's dormitory. He couldn't stand Sirius and James' shenanigans anymore. He barely turned around once, to see if James and Sirius would follow him and noticed they were beginning to get out of their chairs. He smirked to himself and hurried up a few more stairs.  
  
_This will teach them_. He put his hand inside his robe and pulling out his wand, he jinxed two of the steps below him. His smirk became bigger and he raced up the rest of the stairs and waited. Two resounding thuds could be heard as both Sirius and James hit the bottom of the stairs from slipping on the steps, and the smirk on Remus' face became a huge grin and he had to go into his dorm and hide his laughter in his pillow.  
  
Sirius and James came into the boy's dormitory, rubbing their heads and arms. Remus immediately stopped laughing and put on as much of a serious face as he could muster up at the moment.  
  
"What happened to you two? It looks like you got in a fight with Lucius and he won." At this Remus couldn't help but snicker a little bit.  
  
"Remus stop laughing at us. It isn't funny! Someone pranked us and jinxed two of the stairs to be very slippery." Growled an angry Sirius.  
  
"It really hurt to. Falling down all those stupid stairs." James added, more for himself then anything else.  
  
Remus' grin seemed to stretch halfway across his face. "Well isn't that a coincidence. I... um... decide to jinx some stairs and you two happen to be the ones that fall from walking on them." After he spoke he burst out laughing, falling back onto his pillow.  
  
James and Sirius made a face at each other and nodded their heads towards Remus. Next thing that happens is James and Sirius are on top of Remus trying to smother him in his own bed.  
  
"Hey guys, cut it out. It was only a joke. Get off of me, you slimy gits!"  
  
"Hey! That hurts." Exclaimed James.  
  
"Yea," added Sirius, "The only slimy gits are Slytherins... especially Lucius."  
  
"I concur." Stated a laughing Remus, whom immediately lost his smile. I know one Slytherin who's not a slimy git, but I'll never admit it. James and Sirius would disagree and probably hate me. I'll just keep my mouth shut, thought Remus.  
  
"Awe man," groaned James.  
  
"What?" asked Remus and Sirius at the same time.  
  
"We have a Potions test first thing in the morning, and that means w have no study time." An audible groan could be heard from the other two.  
  
"I forgot all about it. I guess I'm failing another test."  
  
"I don't care anymore. It's too late, and studying won't help me now. Goodnight." With that Remus turned over on his side, pulled up the covers and fell asleep.  
  
James and Sirius shrugged their shoulders and followed suit. Soon all were fast asleep.  
  
¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤  
  
**Sorry this took so long, but I'm on vacation right now, so I'm lucky that I even got the chance to put this up. Well I hope you liked the chapter. Please keep reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's chapter three. I finally got the time to type it up and put it on the site, so please if you get the chance, read it and review. Thankees.**

¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤

The first rays of sunshine woke Remus, as they glanced off of his face. He slowly turned to peer at his friends. Neither was awake. _I'll just go to the Great Hall and eat breakfast, then quickly go to Potions and study before class starts._ He thought.

He nodded his head, as if agreeing with himself, and quickly threw on a pair of clothes, and grabbed his wand. A last glance around told him he had not woken his friends up, so he quietly slipped out of the boys' dormitory.

While walking down the stairs he forgot which ones he jinxed, and accidentally slipped on them. He toppled down the stairs and landed in a pile at the bottom. "Ouch! Just my luck; damn stairs." Muttered Remus. He slowly collected himself and managed to hobble out of the common room. _Thank god, no one saw me. I should have counted those stupid steps before I jinxed them._

A quick glance around proved there were no teachers present. With a smirk Remus jumped onto the banister and slid down the seven flights of stairs. Unfortunately when he jumped to the bottom, he slid on the clean floor and fell backwards.

A girl walked over to him and offered her hand to help him up. "Are you alright?" her voice was soft and strangely familiar.

Remus lifted his eyes and pushed his light brown hair out of his face. He was startled to see it was Holly. His face turned a shade pinker as he took her hand and stood up. "Yea, I'm fine, no worries."

Holly quirked an eyebrow and stood there with her hands on her hips, as Remus winced and put a hand to his head. "Right… I don't think I believe you. You just have too much pride."

"Me? Prideful? Nope, that's Jamesy."

Holly hid a giggle behind her hand. "Well… have you had breakfast yet?"

"No," replied Remus simply. "I was just on my way to get some. Care to join me?"

She shook her head. "I can't. I couldn't sit at your table. I'm in the Slytherin house; remember. Besides I have…umm…things to do. I guess I'll see you around." Holly turned around and quickly hurried off in the opposite direction.

_I wonder what's wrong with her. Oh, well I better hurry and eat some breakfast if I want to be able to study. _Remus soon found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table with a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of him. A few bites were all that was eaten as he quickly got up and left to go to the Potions Classroom.

Remus took every shortcut he knew and got to the classroom 15 minutes ahead of time. He looked around and decided to sit quietly in the corner. He took his Potions book out and began to study, fervently hoping Mr. Krickly would not appear anytime soon.

Ten minutes passed and the room began to come alive as students poured in into the classroom. James and Sirius came in snickering, probably at some inside joke. They turned and sat down by Remus.

"Hello mate. I see you got an early start this morning." Smirked Sirius.

"Yes Sirius, I did. You see unlike you two, I decided maybe it'd be a good idea to study." Stated Remus.

"Yea, whatever."

Just as Sirius finished talking, a figure walked into the classroom. Normally the person wouldn't have been noticed, but Remus couldn't help it. It was Holly; she just seemed to keep appearing now. She walked to the opposite side of the room and sat in a corner, alone. She shifted her gaze from the board to the rest of the room. A small look of surprise came across her face as her eyes met Remus'. She held his gaze for a minute then quickly dropped it as Mr. Krickly came out of his office.

"Alright class, test today," he looked over the class as a few kids groaned. "Close your books and put away all notes…NOW!" Books were slammed shut and papers rustled as people quickly put things away. "Alright, when I pass a test to you, then you may begin. Absolutely no talking or surely you will fail. Mr. Potter! I told you to put your book away!"

James quickly shut his book as Mr. Krickly started passing out tests. Sirius gave James and Remus a wink as he slipped his foot inside his book, which he had put on the floor earlier.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Sirius as something fell onto his foot. He looked down and seemed to shrink back into his seat. A foot rested upon his, and in fact it was Mr. Krickly's foot.

"I don't think so Mr. Black. That's not going to work this time. Here are your tests. I will be keeping a sharp eye on you three." He walked away with only a small glance back, until he got to his desk where he sat down and stared at the class.

"Well I guess I'm screwed," whispered Sirius.

"That makes two of us," whispered James as he stared at his test with dull eyes.

Remus ignored them both and quickly finished his test. _Ten minutes left to just space out or check my answers._ He gazed blankly at his paper for a few moments then let his gaze roam around the room. They landed on the back of Holly's head, and stayed there. _What am I doing? I can't let Sirius and James catch me staring blankly at her. I could tell them I was looking past her, but they'd never believe me. Oh well…_ A sigh escaped his lips as he looked back down at his test.

"Time's up; pencils down!" Mr. Krickly stood up and walked to the front. "Pass your tests to the front." Everyone was quick to comply and passed in their tests, then sat still as Mr. Krickly began to look over the tests. His expressions changed from contempt to disgust and back to contempt. "Well, well, well… It seems there were two students who studied and managed to only miss one question. Congratulations… Holly and Remus." Stated Mr. Krickly in his snide way. Both Remus and Holly shrunk into their seats and blushed. "Well done. Tomorrow I will give no essay or homework, because I'm deciding to be a bit nicer since some effort was shown today." He said sarcastically.

Kids began clapping and shouting with huge grins on their faces. Sirius slapped Remus on the back. "Way to go mate. I always knew you'd get rid of some of our work."

"Silence! I can always change my mind you know. Keep quiet till class is over." He shot a look towards the Marauders. "That includes you Mr. Black."

Sirius quickly sat down and the whole room was silent for the last ten minutes then Mr. Krickly dismissed the class with a nod and the wave of a hand.

Outside the door Holly was talking to a pretty red-haired girl. James grinned and walked over to the pair. He tilted his head a bit and quickly kissed the girl. "Hey Lily. I see you've met Holly."

"Of course I've met Holly." She said with a smile. "She's been one of my best friends for awhile." Lily gave Holly a playful shove and smiled.

James turned to Holly in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell us you knew Lily?"

"You never asked. Besides, I didn't think it would make any difference. I'm still just a Slytherin girl. You'd hate me because I'm a Slytherin girl."

Lily gave James, Remus, and Sirius a reproachful look and put her arm around Holly's shoulders. They're not going to hate you, at least not just because you're a Slytherin."

"We don't hate you. It'll just take some getting used to, I mean being nice to a Slytherin." Stated James.

"I guess the getting used to thing only depends on the person." Said Remus as he moved over by Holly. "I think it'll be easier then you make it out to be. She's nice and usually carefree. Just act like she's in Gryffindor."

"Easy for you to say mate. You've obviously taken a liking for her." Said Sirius with a wink.

Holly blushed and dropped her gaze. "Um… Lily… can I borrow one of your robes and lay down in your dormitory? I'm not feeling so well and I don't want to have to deal with the girls from my house."

"Sure Holly… in fact I'll come with you. Just in case you get any looks, though you're I there enough I'm sure no one will care." Lily stood on her toes and quickly kissed James's warm lips. "I'll see you guys later." She began to walk toward the Gryffindor house then turned around and motioned for Holly to come. Holly began to leave, but Remus grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a second, please," his eyes locked with hers as she turned around.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Um, well… next weekend is the Hogsmeade trip, and I was curious… would you want to go with me?"

Inside Holly was surprised if not somewhat confused. _He's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. This isn't really happening is it? I can't give him an answer, at least not here in front of everyone._ "Let me think about." With that she caught up to Lily and they hurried to Gryffindor.

¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤

Birds were chattering back and forth as the Marauders sat talking by the lake. Their reflections were crystal clear as the wind made no ripples along its glassy surface.

"Do you think she'll tell ya yes?" asked Sirius. "She seemed pretty into you earlier."

"I hope she says yes. I really enjoy it when she's around." Stated Remus.

James snickered behind his hand. "Well I know I'll be especially nice to her now, since you like her so much. Besides I've got to stay on Lily's good side ya know. She's be very mad at me if I ever did anything mean to a good friend of hers." Said James.

Remus skipped a rock across the lake causing ripples to wipe their reflections. A silence fell over them as they all tried to think of something to say or do. The breeze whistled through the over hanging willow trees, making them sway and dance above the boys' heads. A movement over in the Gryffindor tower caught James's eye.

¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤

Running farther and farther away. No chance of turning back now. The wind whipped Holly's hair out behind her as she ran through the woods. Howling could be heard behind her as bushes rustled and branches snapped. She had seen I tall happen. A wolf with smoke colored fur had killed a girl in Hogsmeade. She screamed and began to run, while the wolf followed her.

_I've got to escape. I can't stop running._ She gasped and came to a complete stop, because she had run all the way to the edge of a cliff. She spun around and watched the woods in front of her with bated breath.

A minute or two went by with no disturbance so Holly took a step, accidentally landing on a twig. "Snap!"

She took a step back and mentally hit herself, and let out a scream when the wolf bounded in front of her. It stopped and stared; drool dripping off of its fangs. Its eyes were as black as the night with no soul in them. The wolf jumped at Holly, but she took another step back and fell of the cliff. A second passed and she had managed to grab a hold of some vines that wrapped around the Cliffside. The sounds of a scuffle came from up above her and another voice joined the howling.

Suddenly all was quiet. There was no howling, no sounds of a fight. She was losing her grip, but just as her hand slipped off the vines, and started screaming, a hand grabbed her wrist…

"Holly? Holly! You've got to wake up!" exclaimed Lily. Holly woke up, but there was a look of fear and sadness on her face. She hadn't gotten to see whom her rescuer was, and she was shaking. Lily moved over by Holly and put a hand on hers. "Holly… it's ok. You were just having a nightmare."

Holly shook her head and just moved closer to the head of Lily's bed still shaking. "It wasn't just a nightmare. I think something bad is going to happen at Hogsmeade this weekend."

Lily began to pace the room, twirling her hair around her fingers. "So you think it was a vision of the future, like the one you had about that Eric kid?"

"Yes I do. I was being chased by a wolf with jet black eyes. I watched as it had killed a girl in Hogsmeade and now it was after me. The last thing I remember was someone grabbing my wrist saving me from falling to my death. I don't know what happened after that."

Lily had been over by the window ever since Holly had mentioned the wolf. She spotted the Marauders and motioned for them to come. A thought had crosed her mindthat there was no way they would see her, but when they got up and hurriedly went inside, her hopes were raised. "Holly maybe it was just a nightmare, something that will never happen. Oh, what did the wolf look like.?"

"It was a smoky gray with sharp white fangs and jet black eyes, with no souls. Oh! In the background I thought I heard a dog. It all seems so strange."

A knock resounded on the door, surprising Holly, and Lily gave permission for whomever it was to come in. It was the Marauders and they had seen Lily. Their eyes first looked at the nervous Lily, and then at Holly, who was still shaking somewhat. "What's going on Lily?" asked Sirius.

"Holly had a premonition, and I really think you guys should hear it."

Remus walked over to Lily's bed and sat down on it. He put a hand over Holly's and asked what the dream was. When the dream had been told, an eerie silence hung over the room. Remus gulped and looked at his friends. _Is there going to be a full moon during this weekend's Hogsmeade trip?_ His unspoken question answered by a slight nod from James. "Well, maybe we should just skip this weekend's trip to Hogsmeade."

"No!" exclaimed Holly, "I mean I don't think we should cancel. It may not even be this week's trip. IT could be next week's." She turned her body so she was facinf Remus, "Besides my answer to you, is yes." she gently squeezed Remus's hand.

"Holly maybe you should both skip this time aournd. We don't want anyone getting hurt." stated James.

"Wait a minute, it's not going to be this week. Remus was no where near me in my dream."

"That's what you think." mumbled Sirius.

"What Sirius?" asked Holly with a sideways glance at Remus.

"I just meant..."

"He meant nothing," interupted Remus. "Let's just forget about this for now. We should just go to our last class, since we basically ditched our other classes."

"I agree with Remus. Come on Holly, or we'll be late for Transfigurations." said Lily.

"We'll come too. That's our last class," said James, entwining his hand with Lily's.

Everyone quickly left the girl's dorm and the Gryffindor tower completely. Standing outside of the Transfigurations classroom was Lucious Malfoy.

"Oh boy, here we go." Whispered James.

"Well, well Potter. You and your crew have managed to pick up a Slytherin. How funny." He turned to Holly and smirked, running a hand through his slicked blonde hair. "I would have expected better from you Holly. You were one of the few I found to have brains, but I guess you lost them."

"Shut up!" shouted Holly. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Lucious's throat. "I'm sick of you and your other snobby friends doing things to me just because I don't seem like a normal Slytherin. Sure I'm pureblood so that's a plus for you, but guess what… I don't give a damn! I'll never be like you, so just leave me and my friends alone! Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted. Lucious only had time to gasp before he was completely frozen and toppled over.

Lily and the Marauders just stood there flabbergasted. Lily had never known Holly to do things like this and it seemed somewhat funny. "Holly, do you realize what you just did?" Holly shook her head, a little bit amazed at herself. "You stood up Lucious and Lucious and did something for all of us." Lily grinned and hugged Holly as random students in the hallway who had been watching, began to cheer for her.

Remus moved towards Holly. "Let me be the first to officially congradulate you. We've done stuff like that to Lucious, but you'd never done anything like that." He leaned down and lightly kissed her on the cheek, but quickly moved away blushing.

_I need to get to class. I know I shouldn't have done that and it'll just come back to me._ Holly shrugged it all off and quickly let her head droop as she rushed into the classroom.

"Is she ok?" asked Sirius, as he watched her hurry off.

"Probably too much excitement." Said James. "Come on, we need to be in class." He cast a glance at Lily as she sat down in a seat by Holly

¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤

**Yayness! My writing is finally getting longer, but it's not as long as I'd like to be yet. Either way please send in reviews after you read this. It helps so much to read them and be able to use them in my next chapter. I hope you keep enjoying my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much!** **Keep reviewing** **and keep enjoying the story.**

¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤

They all sat bored to death for an hour, listening to Professor Lorenthas drone on about the importance and history of Transfiguration. Yawns and sighs could be heard randomly across the room. Heads nodded as students tried to stay awake.

"…and that's how Transfiguration was discovered," ended Lorenthas. "I'll expect a two page essay on different ways Transfiguration can be used, and it will be due on Monday." She waved her hand towards the door and it opened with a creak. "Class dismissed."

Students rushed out the door, relief showing clearly on their faces. Once outside the classroom, Holly pulled Lily off to the side. "I'm going to go back to my common room. I need to start on my homework."

"Alright, I guess we'll see you at dinner?" she said questioningly.

Holly shook her head. "I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just skip dinner tonight."

"Well, that's your choice. You know you're always welcome in Gryffindor."

Holly quickly hugged Lily and nodded her thanks, then turned around and began pushing her way through the crowds of kids. It was an uneventful journey until she came to the portrait that covered the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

There stood Lucious Malfoy, watching Holly through slitted eyes. _Oh god, I'm in for it now. I better get this over with._ She sighed and moved over by Lucious, with her head slightly down. She tried to move past him without being noticed, but failed. He caught her by the wrist and spun her around.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked Lucious slyly.

"Unhand me you slime ball." She escaped his grasp and turned around to leave, but was astonished when Lucious pinned her to the wall.

"I admire the way you stood up for your friends, but it was a very bad idea to jinx me. Though…because you're a Slytherin and you're pureblood, I'm willing to give you another chance." He pushed a strand of Holly's blonde hair out of her face and held a hand out to her.

Holly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucious, admire her? Yea right! A shudder ran through her body when he touched her face. _Who gave him permission to touch me?_ She glared at him and slapped his hand away. "I don't need a second chance! I've done nothing wrong, and I don't need any second chances from you." She turned to walk into the common room. "Oh, and don't touch me!" with that she left a stuttering Lucious, fuming outside the common room entrance.

¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤

"I hope Holly's alright." Said a worried Lily. "She said wasn't hungry and went back to her common room." Lily picked up a bright red apple and sunk her teeth into it.

"Maybe she's just tired, or maybe she's actually becoming sick." Stated James as he began to eat the food, that's piled high on is plate.

Sirius winked at Remus and they both began to get up and leave. "Where do you two think you're going?" asked Lily with a sideways glance.

"We're going to go check on her," said Sirius. With that Sirius and Remus quietly, but quickly left the Great Hall and made their way to Slytherin common room, by taking shortcuts. They got there just in time to see Holly slap Lucious's hand away, and walk into the common room, while Lucious stalked off in the opposite direction.

They turned to each other, somewhat confused, and waited a few minutes before quickly walking over to the portrait.

The portrait eyed the two warily. "Password?"

"Dracona Learth." Stated Sirius confidently. The portrait slowly swung open, still grumbling. Sirius snickered a bit, and the two Marauders quickly stepped into the common room.

They both pulled their cloaks closer around themselves and shivered from the draftiness. Their eyes peered around the room and Remus pointed to a figure lying on a couch in front of the fire. It was Holly, and she was asleep. She had a quill on her right hand, and her Transfiguration book was open on her stomach, with a piece of parchment on a nearby table.

Remus held a finger to his lips and slowly moved over to Holly. He knelt by her side and pushed a strand of her hair from her face. The movement startled Holly and her eyes snapped open. A look of pure confusion was frozen on her face.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

Sirius showed one of his goofy grins. "Lily was worried about you, so we volunteered to check on you."

"Well Sirius, that's truly considerate of you, but I'm just fine. Maybe a little exasperated and tired, but I'm fine."

"Remus glanced from Sirius to Holly, "Uh…if you don't mind me asking, what happened out there with Lucious?"

"You saw that?" Holly asked, wincing a bit.

"Only the end of it," stated Sirius.

"Well…uh..." Holly stuttered, searching for the right words. "It was just a…quarrel. That's all."

"Well I guess since you're ok. We'll take our leave." Remus and Sirius both made mock bows and left the Slytherin common room.

Holly stuck her tongue out and looked at her essay. Only a paragraph was written and it seemed like an eternity had passed.

"Vincent…?" a voice questioned from the shadows behind Holly. "Was there a boy named Vincent in here a second ago?"

Holly shook her head and turned expecting to see some other snot-nosed Slytherin, but instead saw a decently handsome boy. His hair and his eyes were jet black, except for the tips of his hair, which were bright blue. He had his left eyebrow pierced and a tattoo of a dragon wound its way up his arm from his wrist. "There's been no one here named Vincent, at least that I know of."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself. The name's Marshall, Marshall Vance." He put out his hand for Holly to shake.

"My name's Holly, Holly Brandrith. It's…er…nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. Marshall hand a firm grip, but his hands were soft. Color rose to Holly's cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze, dropping her hand. "So…what year are you in?"

"I'm in my seventh year," he said with a smirk. "How about you?"

"I'm also in my seventh year. I'm somewhat surprised that I haven't seen you before now."

"You probably did see me, but didn't notice. No one ever really notices me." He turned to walk away but stopped. "I'm going to go get a snack. Want to come?"

"Sure, I'm not getting much done on my essay anyways." She got up and began to follow Marshall, who offered her his arm, and Holly, not wanting to be rude, accepted it.

They talked the whole way to the Great Hall, about whatever came to mind. Marshall pushed open the large oak doors, and Holly's eyes scanned the lingering students' faces. She saw Lily and the Marauders. _What are they still doing here? I can't let them see me._ She let Marshall lead her to the Slytherin table as she tried to hide behind him.

"Here you go." Marshall gave Holly a sideways glance when she sat down silently. He walked around the table and sat in front of her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you ok " Marshall asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little bit tired." She picked up a roll and began to spread butter on top of it. "Do you know the Marauders?" she asked suddenly.

Marshall shook his head. "I know of them, but I don't know them personally. Why do you ask?"

"Well…uh," Holly had to think quickly. "I was just curious as to what you thought about the. I mean most people say they're a mean group of kids."

"Well I can't truly judge them, because I don't know them, but from what I've heard they're a bad bunch." He stated flatly.

"I see," said Holly, "well, if you look at the Gryffindor table there's a group of three boys, possibly four, and a girl with fiery red hair. The boys are the Marauders. Lily is James's girlfriend."

Holly watched as Marshall turned his head to the Gryffindor table and let his eyes scan it. She was pretty sure he saw them when his eyes narrowed and a line appeared on his brow.

"Do you know Lily or any of the Marauders personally? Lily keeps looking at you…."

"Yes," Holly said hesitantly, "I know all of them personally. They're all my friends. Sometimes I wish we weren't though, because I get teased about it all the time." Holly dropped her gaze and focused on her drink.

They both sat in silence for a few moments then Marshall glanced back at the Marauders. "Here comes Lily," he mumbled.

Holly's eyes followed Marshall's and saw Remus looking in her direction. She suddenly could feel heat rising in her ears.

"Hi Holly. Are you feeling better?" asked Lily, with a questioning glance.

"Yes Lily. I'm feeling much better." Holly sighed and threw the rest of the roll away from her. "How long have you been watching me, and do the others know I'm here, instead of the common room?"

Marshall gave Holly a sideways glance as she waited for Lily to reply.

"I've known since you walked through the doors. I think Remus is the only other one who might have noticed before I walked over here."

"I see. Well, I guess you guys could join us if you'd like. Oh, this is Marshall. He's also a seventh year Slytherin."

"Nice to meet you Lily." Marshall stood up and extended his hand.

"Lily shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too, Marshall. At least there's one Slytherin gentleman." Marshall blushed at the compliment. Lily then winked at Holly and she too blushed a little bit.

Out of the corner of Holly's eye, Remus got up and slowly walked over to the table. They locked eyes for a second and Holly was pained by the hurt look she saw in his eyes. It's not like she had even done anything, she was only talking to someone who wished to know more about her.

"Hi Remus, want to join us?" asked Holly with a pleading look.

"Oh, no thanks I don't want to interrupt anything. Besides I was just coming by to say I was going to bed." He leaned over and gave Holly a quick hug. "Well, good-night."

"'Night Remus," said both Holly and Lily. Holly watched Remus walk away with his shoulders slumped over a bit and sighed.

"Well, I think I'm going to also go to bed." Stated Holly. I really must get my essay done. Sorry to cut it short like this." With that Holly rushed out of the Great Hall, hoping to catch up with Remus.

"Was it something I did? Did I say something wrong?" Marshall asked Lily with a confused look in his eyes.

Lily shook her head, her auburn hair bouncing about her shoulders, and sighed. "No, you did nothing wrong. Holly is just behind in things… Lily's eyes lingered on the table with the Marauders and Marshall's eyes followed her gaze.

¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤

"Remus! Wait up, please!" Holly ran to catch up with Remus, who had stopped but still had his back to her, her feet pounding through the empty corridor. "Remus…please don't be mad. We were only talking and eating...besides it's not as though we're a couple or anything."

"I know we're not a couple, and truly you're right, I have no right to feel the way I do." He sighed and turned around, his eyes locking with Holly's. "At least you were having a good time…." Remus's eyes glittered in the torchlight as he ran a hand through his messy hair, and Holly could find nothing to say.

There was a long awkward silence and Holly cleared her throat then found her voice. "Do you still want to go to Hogsmeade with me? If you don't want to it's fine, I'll jus go with someone else…"

Remus grasped Holly's hands and pulled her closer to him. "Of course I'll go with you, even with the danger. You were only talking to Marshall, I'm sorry." Remus bent his head towards Holly and pressed her body against his as their lips met. At first Holly started to pull away, but gave up and deepened the kiss, letting herself go.

Holly finally pulled away slowly and when Remus started to say he was sorry, she put a finger on his lips. "Don't apologize. You have no need to…" she said softly, "I wanted it."

A grin spread across Remus's lips and he turned to leave. "Good-night Holly." He then left for the Gryffindor dormitories and Holly was left in a silent corridor. She turned to go back to the Slytherin common room when she spotted Lily leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and a smirk on her pretty freckled face.

"What are you looking at Lily?" asked Holly, as she too crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, nothing." Said Lily as she quickly walked over to Holly, her skirt swishing about her knees. "So, are you and Remus an item now?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

Holly uncrossed her arms and fiddled with the little red ball of light she kept clasped around her neck on a silver chain. "We're not officially an item if that's what you mean."

Lily made a scoffing sound and pulled Holly's hand away from her necklace. "Come on, I saw him snogging you in the corridor." She decided to continue quickly before Holly could interrupt. "What do you mean by not official anyways? Has he not asked you yet?"

Holly shook her head and began playing with her necklace again. "No, he hasn't asked me anything, of course except for going to Hogsmeade, but that doesn't mean mush to me. It's just going to be a friendly outing from what I understand." She nodded mainly to herself and sighed. "Well I really should go to sleep now. I don't want to be caught out after hours. Not tonight." She added with a smirk that Lily returned as she headed off towards Slytherin.

Little did she know that when she got to the common room she'd find Marshall sitting on a couch across from a blazing fire, reading over what looked to be the finished product of Holly's essay. "Marshall… is that my essay?" asked somewhat surprised.

Marshall jumped a bit at the sight of Holly and nodded sheepishly, causing strands of his black hair to fall into his eyes. "You seemed so worried about it, and I felt like I had done something wrong so I decided to help you out." He motioned to a spot on the couch next to him. "Care to join me? I've noticed it's awfully drafty in here." He said with a slight grinned, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

Holly walked over to the couch and carefully sat down, smoothing out the wrinkles with the palm of her hand, then looked at Marshall grinning. "Thank you for helping me with my essay. I don't think I would have gotten it done in time." She grinned at him and noticed he had put his arm around her while fake yawning. She had a giggle behind her hand and smirked at him. "You think you're pretty smooth don't you?"

Marshall fained a hurt look and grinned, what Holly guessed was supposed to be a seductive smile and laughed. "I don't think I'm smooth, I know I am." He shifted his body to where he was closer to Holly and looking at her eyes.

"My, aren't we a little bit conceited?" said Holly looking at Marshall's eyes and thinking she could easily lose herself I them.

"I'm not really conceited…I just know what I want." He continued inching closer to Holly, never breaking his gaze.

"You just know what you want huh? Well then my friend, what do you want?" she asked leaning towards Marshall. Holly hadn't really meant to, but it just seemed to happen even with her telling her body to stop.

Marshall grinned and whispered into Holly's ear. "I want you…I've never met anyone quite like you, and I'd be a fool to let you go." With those final words Marshall wrapped his arms around Holly's waist and pull her against him, kissing her all the while.

Holly's mind screamed that this wasn't right, but she seemed to be under a spell and could resist. She moved her body half onto Marshall's and ran her fingers through his messy hair, deepening the kiss. Their bodies melted together and as Holly could finally tear herself away, she had lost track of everything. She jumped up, and held a hand to her lips as if she had just bit them. Turning she fled to the safety of her dormitory, leaving Marshall on the couch, happily confused.

Shutting the door quickly and quietly, she jumped onto her four-poster bed and buried her face into one of her pillows. Tears streamed down her face. She had snogged two people in the same night and for some reason felt guilty, even though she wasn't with either of the two.

The night seemed to drag on for Holly, who had finally fallen asleep, but was now plagued by nightmares of the day's events. No matter how many times she woke up, almost in tears, and rolled over and went back to sleep, the same nightmares seemed to visit her. Some of the more recent ones even contained images about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade and this worried Holly. They kept becoming clearer and more vivid until the finally it was the day of the big trip, and Holly was thankful she had been able to avoid Marshall till now, but wasn't so sure she could keep doing it. She had kept the events of that night to herself, until Lily had finally pried it out of her, making her feel much worse. Today though, she had to get over of it, in order to be happy during the trip to Hogsmeade.

¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤ ¤§¤

**Well, I've finally finished chapter 4 and here it is for all to read. I hope everyone liked it and can't wait for the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up here a lot faster. Well, please send me some sort of comments, and criticisms are always welcome to. I mean it's the only way to get better, so send away!**


End file.
